


Wizard John

by Aurisarrian22



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurisarrian22/pseuds/Aurisarrian22
Summary: A drawing of John Lennon as a wizard inspired by DemonDean10s awesome story "Learn To Fly"





	Wizard John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonDean10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDean10/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Learn To Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146373) by [DemonDean10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDean10/pseuds/DemonDean10). 

> I really like your fic, i hope you like this drawring :) this is just the mental image i got when reading your description of John.  
Peace :)

Tryed using my instagram as the host site for the picture, hopefully this works.

If it doesn't heres the link to the post, my insta is public so should be able to see it on there fine with out an account or anything :))

[WizardJohnLennonhttps://www.instagram.com](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1fm6sgHrPY/?igshid=mpmdlrytovou)


End file.
